


Plumeria

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hungover, M/M, Sharing a Bed, cudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: For AiKi day! (0407)The moment it switches overFrom the right ear to the left ear





	Plumeria

**Author's Note:**

> A better 'sharing a bed' fic for the bingo square.
> 
> The symbolism of the Plumeria Flower  
> "..In the Hawaiian culture, the plumeria symbolizes positivity and is used in leis or to celebrate special occasions. When worn in the hair, the plumeria flower symbolizes the relationship status of the wearer. A flower over the right ear means she is available while one over the left means she is taken..."

Ryouta woke up dried mouthed. When he tried to open his eyes, a lance stab threw them as the low light woke his hangover even more.  He burrowed further into the bed as wondered what had happened the night before. 

 

He vaguely remembered bits of the final Winter Cup celebration the night before but it was patchy at best after his fifth drink. Ryouta knew he danced with someone, and he could hear an echo of a laugh he couldn’t pinpoint but it left him warm and happy. 

 

A groan and movement of the bed brought him from his thoughts. He ignored the sharp pain as Ryouta peaked his eyes opened to look. The blankets pooled around Akashi’s waist, as Akashi obvious had flew up to sit ramrod straight with a panicked and pained look on his face.

 

“We didn’t do anything,” Ryouta croaked out. If it wasn't for the fact that his brain threatened to bleed out of his ears and Akashi was about to work himself into a panic attack, Ryouta  would appreciate the view of Akashi’s athletic torso. 

 

“And how can you be so sure,” Akashi demanded, “We both were completely intoxicated. I doubt you remember any better than I." 

 

Ryouta didn't take the sharpness of Akashi's words to heart, he  had been friends with Akashi for nearly five years. Though Akashi was better now, situations where he wasn’t in control still unsettled him. Ryouta could admit if he was less hungover, he would be distressed to wake up in a friend’s bed shirtless with a spotty memory so he couldn't blame Akashi his reaction. 

 

“We are too unmarked for one,” Ryouta pointed out bluntly, Akashi flushed and Ryouta filed the image away, “and I doubt either of us would be wearing pants still.” Ryouta liked to mark up his partners and was a thorough lover, and he imaged Akashi was just as meticulous. 

 

Akashi weighed his words, then nodded, “Sound assessment."

 

“Good," Ryouta sighed, as he rolled on to his back, "now can we go back to sleeping off our hangovers,” Ryouta whined. 

 

Akashi laughed lightly but did lay back down, “For a bit.”

 

With Akashi suddenly in arm's reach, Ryouta decided to go for it.  So he flopped over, cuddled up to Akashi and laid his head on Akashi’s chest. 

 

“I see,” Akashi mused to the top of Ryouta’s head but didn't try to push Ryouta away. He grinned as he snuggled further into Akashi's chest.  

 

“Uh huh,” Ryouta hummed as Akashi’s heartbeat began lulling him. 

 

He felt a hand began to run through his hair. “We gonna talk about this, Ryouta,” Akashi promised quietly. 

 

“Of course, Sei-cchi,” Ryouta sighed happily, as the soothing caress eased his headache a bit.  

 

He heard Akashi chuckle as Ryouta finally drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?
> 
> Spelling? Grammar?
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
